The Silencing of a Whisper
by ShrinuiWolf
Summary: When Cathryn finds out that Kalium, a Noble, sent her friend and dear sister to Mt. Maelstrom, she marches off to Ebonhawke to find him. What transpires next is something neither could have foretold.


**Authors Note: I've rewritten this, deleting the original, as I felt it could be greatly improved. I don't have a BETA, so unfortunately there may be mistakes that I've missed. Feedback/Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**'Bold' Like this is hand signals**

_Italics are thoughts. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Silencing of a Whisper<strong>

Ebonhawke stood silent, with brown bricked walls and dusted mud-coloured pavement glinting in the moonlit night, the sound of footsteps only moments later breaking the silence like a sharp whip, snapping against the warm air.

Cathryn Kane was hardly slow, when it came to running, but without a proper warm-up and being forced to enter a chase such as this one, she was somewhat out of tune. A second pair of footsteps a short distance behind alerts her to her sister's presence, lagging due to the heavy Vigil armouring which covers her body, the clank of metal against metal ringing in the ears of the auburn haired Huntress. She pushes everything to the back of her mind, focusing instead on the figure running away in the distance, a man known as Kalium Mistmantle.

Cathryn grunts in annoyance as Kalium proceeds to try to slow the sisters down, first throwing caltrops onto the ground, and then shoving a door closed in her face when she nearly catches up to him, her lips thinned and her hair frazzled and as angry-looking as she appears; cheeks flushed and her mouth also slightly swollen from prolonged chewing, _"I don' think so. Y'not escapin' that easily"_ her mind screams at her, driving her eagerness to clobber the noble to reach new levels.

"Stand back sis'", the sound of a sword being unsheathed behind her went unnoticed as the huntress throws open the door previously closed in her face, Kalium's face gaining a look of horror before he sprints away, down the corridor behind him, and into another room with the sisters hot on his trail.

Their running strides lengthen in order to keep up with the Elonian male, and as he pauses, Cathryn pulls her right arm backwards, clenching her leather-armoured hand into a tight fist, before throwing it forwards and straight towards his nose, using her back leg to push her body with the punch, the momentum giving her more power in her assault.

Kalium, enjoying the chance to mock the woman, skips backwards with a cocky smirk, brown eyes wrinkling at the corners with silent laughter. Cathryn hisses, humiliated, giving him no time to move any further without landing a blow, lifting a leg and planting her foot into his stomach, sending him plummeting into a nearby wall to his left. Tiva walks behind him, grabbing a fistful of his coat and pinning him to the wall, feet inches from the ground, giving the red-head to take a good look around the area, noting every rock, light and opening.

The first thing which comes to her mind is that it's dark. Dimly lit, the cave looks to be well used, yet poorly looked after, various agents observing the mismatched trio in suspicion, their hands slowly moving towards their thick patterned holsters. She follows their movements with her eyes, narrowing them as she thinks quietly to herself, _"Probably stolen...Lowlifes"._

Allowing her gaze to trail to the floor, she further notes that there is no carpeting. Their footsteps echo easily along the walls, and even the eerie dripping of water from jugs sound as if they were explosions. Candles illuminate the unpleasant faces of the Elonian Noble's comrades, and she shakes her head to rid herself of the lasting images of their leering gazes examining her and her sister.

"Ugh, brand new coat, as well". Cathryn's attention is reverted back towards Kalium as his arrogant tone interrupts her line of thought, his voice betraying the self-loving which he feels for himself. She observes him, wrinkling her nose in disgust at his attitude.

Kalium's hair is parted to one side, she notes in her observations, neatly combed; His features equally as neat, if a person's face could be described as such, with subtly thick brows and eyelashes, matching his mouth perfectly, not completely over-exaggerated for his slightly tanned complexion. His expression shows nothing but that of a spoilt teen, arrogant and self confident, as he rolls his eyes at the sister's, Cathryn's dagger pressed up against his neck being ignored, save for his Adam's Apple bobbing up and down as he swallows thickly in reaction to the pressure.

"If y'think you can get away wit' sending my sister n' your cousin t'a Volcano without bein' hunted n' punished, think again". Her voice was cold, and deadly. She spat out each word like a venomous snake, furiously pulling her lips into a vicious snarl, her words falling silent, for a moment, as Tiva's voice sounds from behind her, "What are ya' doing with Kaladen?"

The huntress' gaze turns to meet her sister's, eyeing the blonde locks which frame her pale face, reddish brown eyes narrowed in suspicion at Kalium, not noticing the gaze of the other woman. Cathryn remains silent, waiting on a reply from the man trapped between them, the corners of her mouth twitching as she ponders his position, _"He'd do well, t'remember his place"._

Words are sprung back and forth, holding no meaning. The pair of women far too deep in their anger to listen to what he has to say, "Let me **show** you", Kalium all but demands, gradually getting tired of repeating himself, his eyes flicking to and from each of the sisters. He forces himself not to raise a brow as Cathryn spurts more insults towards him, retorting irately.

"Oh please, I've had more troubles with Elonian concubines". He grins, bracing himself for a fist as he sees the Huntress pull her free hand back, quickly fading as he pales immediately upon feeling a sharp dig at his nethers. As he glances down, sure enough, he finds that the insufferable woman has pressed a second knife against him, straight into his jewels. An unpleasant tingle of dread runs up his spine as he turns his gaze towards the blonde, still being pinned up against the wall. He knows it would be foolish to try to get out of this predicament now.

"_Just kill him, you know you want to. Life would be much simpler without him around to boss Kaladen around!"_ Cathryn berates herself, praying to the six that no one can hear the niggling voice in her head. She knows its true, the voice, yet she forces herself to ignore it, refusing to give in to the darker side as she snaps her attention around as she hears a fourth voice, _"What the hell is tha' bloody Asura doin' here?!"_

Taarez, a little Asura with a big heart, and no matter how many times they may try to avoid it, he always seems to find trouble, one way or another. Small, even for that of an Asura, the sisters secretly find him adorable, and go to any lengths to protect him, thus exasperating them both when they find he's followed them into the hideout of the Order of the Whispers, on this eve'.

Cathryn sighs, turning back towards Kalium, giving him a sly smile, "And pray tell, why would I do tha'? What's t'stop you doin' another runner?" She questions, tipping her head to one side, hearing her sister speak up after conversing with Taarez.

"Sure, running into a dead-end cave. Real clever Kalium", his mocking tone was enough to send her closer to snapping altogether, and the pressing of her two weapons make sure to give the Noble a gentle reminder of who's boss in the situation.

"Up ta' you, sis'".

"Let 'im down", She gives Tiva a quick, stiff nod, swallowing thickly as she speaks, observing as her sister roughly lets him down, "No tricks from you, got it?"

She perks her brow testily as Kalium releases an egotistical 'eh-hem', giving a quick jab with her knife in his sensitive region, before removing it fully from his person, the dagger at his neck following suit and being re-sheathed. Reaching behind her, she slings her bow from around her shoulders, thumbing the chip marks with silent fondness, _"I really need t'get this fixed",_ she ponders, tugging an arrow from her quiver.

"Careful with the goods, Darling", Tiva narrows her eyes at the male's back, Cathryn snarling out a firm reply. "Watch yer' tone". She could feel her temper slowly beginning to rise, her patience wearing thin.

The huntress flicks her gaze towards Tiva, her memories skipping back to when she witnessed her dearest sister become a slave to the emotion of anger, unnerved to think Kalium could be her second undoing.

"_I mustn't let tha' happen again. I musn't", _with that thought in mind, they follow the noble down the dull tunnels of the cave, their footsteps making slight crunching noises against the thick, graveled earth, the Asura's footsteps a mere whisper compared to the sister's larger ones. Cathryn gives each of the agents a swift glare of warning as they pass, and they shuffle on their feet in response, driven unsteady by the fire in her eyes, her green gaze unmoving until they turn theirs away. A minor victory in itself.

Kalium claps his hands together, the harsh sound alerting her to the displays around the room, of all different colours and sizes. Their eyes sweep over the area quickly, taking in minor details within a few short passing seconds. The area lights up like a midnight sky, the candles brighter and flickering in the non-existent wind; Kalium opens his arms wide, in a display of superiority.

"Artifacts from all over; Elona, Cantha, Kryta. Norn and Asura." The trio listen intently to him, watching as he speaks and walks with an air of certainty. Cathryn scrunches up her nose in repulsion, blinking down at the map suddenly thrust in front of her. "A map of every location, the only part which was missing is Elona and Orr".

He looks at them expectantly, waiting for one or the other to take the item, his hand outstretched, his gaze shifting between each sister as Cathryn nods at Tiva, the latter moving to take the map from his grasp, and he makes a swift, off-handed comment about his cousin, enjoying the pleasure of vexing the two so easily.

Cathryn hisses in response, narrowing her eyes as she turns her glare towards him, clenching her fist.

"Sis', hold this". Barely having any time to turn to look at Tiva, she bends slightly backwards to avoid the gauntlet swinging past her, and straight towards Kalium's face. The blonde uses the force behind her clenched fist, determined to hit that smug look from his face, and is once again left seething in irritation as the man ducks down, avoiding the blow, the map on the floor forgotten.

Tiva, unbeknown to Cathryn, was meanwhile firing rapid insults towards Kalium within her mind, frantically holding herself back from stepping over the edge, _"Think of Taarez, think of Taarez, Think of Taarez… You can't let him see you like that..." _She shakes her head, breathing deeply through her nose.

Kalium halts in front of a wide range of Elonian artifacts, ranging from old weapons to old clothing, a sheen of enchantment glimmers from the fabrics, made to withstand the hottest of climates, an array of gold, chocolate brown and silver mixing together like a beautifully created dessert. The huntress' eyes widen for a brief moment, in awe, as she listens to the drawling tone of the man just a few meters away from where she stands, her gaze shifting to watch him closely, remaining behind him while her sister interrogates him in a cold, snappish tone.

"These were collected to be preserved".

"So, Kaladen found all of these?" Tiva's voice came out as ice, but not without the hint of curiosity. She berates herself for letting her mild interest in the items pushes through, and refocuses on the task at hand.

"Most of them, but not all. It's his fascination with the continent which drives him to find them". The blonde pauses, listening. Her hair matches her demeanor, framing her face with odd strands sticking out at random places. She doesn't bother to fix it, there's no point. She can feel herself, despite the curious niggle underneath, getting closer to slipping over the edge; red mist covering her eyes for just a second, before it fades away. She spares a glance towards Cathryn, terrified of what may happen if she allows herself to step into the unknown. Into those deep red depths, anger swallowing her whole, devouring her sanity, much like dragon devours its daily meal.

Kalium sighs heavily, his words being drowned out by the constant interruption of the bond-siblings, his patience becoming thinner by each passing second as he flicks his gaze from one to the other. He takes a pause as an opportunity, only to be further interrupted by another jab at his self-image.

A quick-witted quip and once again he's a blundering mess, trying to save his precious items, Tivales reacting by threatening to bring her greatsword down into the artifacts, holding it just above them as she lands her gaze on his surprised features. He regains his composure, sniffing the air proudly, "It wouldn't have been a good idea to do that", he taunts, smirking as the sisters inevitably glare at him.

Cathryn pulls her bow and arrow into one hand, striding towards him and grabbing a fistful of his coat, her face close enough for him to feel each breath on his face, and see the redness of her cheeks. He blinks, unable to stop the passing thought that through her anger, she was pleasant to look at. That is, if it weren't to end in him getting hurt and his own face ruined.

"Tha' sounded like a threat", She smirks, the click of guns sounding behind her, the various agents around the cave aiming their weapons to her back, her gaze remaining on the now-struggling form of Kalium. "You don't threaten m'sister. You don't talk about Kaladen as if he's an ol' item. If y'do? You will b'tasting dirt for the rest of yer' miserable life, wit' my boot holding y'down. Got it?" With that, she releases him, throwing his weight towards the multiple, golden coloured trinkets and jewels displayed on shelves, making sure he lands close enough for them to rattle. He crumples to the floor, his arms sprawled out helplessly as he lifts a palm, signalling for the Whispers agents to hold their fire.

"Yeah, yeah" He mutters, standing up from the ground and dusting his coat with his hands. As he straightens up, his eyes turn towards Tiva and Cathryn, watching their movements as he begins to slowly move away from the rows of expensive items, each step as heavy as the other, rubbing his eyes as the soreness from the blows begin to take affect.

"Get it yourself. He isn't going, or are you too worried that you'll get even more fucked up?"

"I can't. Noble attendance needed". Kalium is met with a snort of disapproval, or hatred, he's unable to tell or care at this moment in time, just wanting to get out and get to his parent's manor.

"W-why… is it important t-to Kal'?" A tiny voice speaks up amidst the chaos, and Cathryn can't help put smile at the Asura trying to get a word in. She pinches the bridge of her nose, the temptation to snap Kalium's neck then and there all too present in her mind. Meanwhile, Tiva paces back and forth, her eyes darkened as she avoids eye contact with everyone and anyone, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Hmm?"

"W-why c-can't he decline?" Taarez' innocent voice is almost a whisper within the dark caverns, a surreal sound in the presence of the harsh voices of the women and the pomposity of the man's. Cathryn almost has to tilt her head to hear his shy murmurs, chewing on her inner cheek as she acknowledges his questions, admitting silently, that they were good ones. Unfortunately for Taarez that doesn't stop her from interrupting as Kalium takes time to reply.

"Yer' like every other bloody bastard sod, stuck behind a desk, getting' frivolous delicacies while th'rest of us slave our backsides t'supply you all", hissing out her tones, Cathryn is greeting with the plea of the Asura once more, begging for her to give him time to hear what the noble has to say.

"C-Cath, p-please".

"Why don't y'stop being such a lazy cunt, and get somethin' done?" Tivales stands silent as her sister rants and raves at their victim of words, her gaze occupied on the various agents and their guns. Six agents. Six guns. They stood side by side, in a single line, almost arching around them, blocking their way out.

Heavily outnumbered, it was obvious that any chance of escape now, was futile. That didn't stop her making a plan, however. Closing her eyes, she's met with the images of the dreams she's been having as of late, she hated guns. _"Too real..."_

Behind her, Kalium sighs quietly, looking towards Taarez and waiting for space to talk. His dull eyes watch the Asura, almost wrinkling his nose in disgust, his dislike for the little creatures apparent.

"J-Just let me t-talk...P-please?" The huntress growls, nodding curtly at Taarez, a single word coming from her mouth in a sharp reply, "Speak".

Wincing from her tone, Taarez turns towards Kalium, finally having time to hear him talk and answer his questions. His ears was hurting from the amount of curses being bounced back and forth, he only wished for the sisters to leave and be safe. If that meant asking these questions and getting answers, then that's what he was willing to do. "P-please...C-continue. W-why can h-he not decline?"

"The item is a lost Sunspear artifact, rumoured to be a cowl of Kormir… Something the Sunspear would use in training and combat, to cover their eyes to trust their other senses. It is also enchanted in other things". The reply he gained was quick and authoritative, and he bobs his head in a nod, listening, his ears swinging through the air with the motion.

"...I-is Kal… a S-sunspear?" Taarez blinks as his question gathers three, separate answers, his ears now quirking at the new information. Even a shy Asura cannot resist the calling of new knowledge, their intelligence far too advanced to ignore simple facts around them.

"Yes".

"Descendant".

"Yes, I believe so".

A silent pause between them drags out, the only sounds being that of dripping water and weapons being readjusted. Finally, Kalium speaks, "Our father's bloodline".

"A-and a S-Sunspear h-has to retrive I-it?"

"Well… It would be useless to anyone bar a Sunspear".

Tiva tenses as a wave of panic spreads across her face, realising for a second time that night that she can't hold off the rage. That she cannot fight it. She shoves it at the back of her head, desperately hoping that it was just a bout of paranoia, yet in her heart, she knows what was bound to happen.

"Is it dangerous to others, then?"

"It would just look like a fancy blindfold".

"…S-So..."

"So it needs preserving".

"...W-why can't s-someone e-else retrieve it? A-and hand it o-over?"

"Because I know Kaladen would go without a seconds notice, if I told him".

Cathryn shakes her head, furious. Having heard enough, she once again speaks up, her voice quaking with anger struggling to be contained, her fingers closed around the wood of her bow, absently aware that any tighter and her skin would be white underneath her leather gloves, "Because he's a selfish prick who jus' wants to give himself satisfaction o' getting his cousin t'do his dirty work" she snaps, glaring, her once cool green eyes now alight with the flames of her rage.

"Hm" Kalium chuckles humourlessly, shrugging his shoulders, "Costs less for sending a family member ranger, than hiring millions of people to just fail". Behind them, Tiva takes several deep breaths, holding each one for a second before letting it go.

Closer and closer she edges towards the point of no return; closer and closer she comes to shaking hands with the monstrosity within, her tongue pressed against the roof of her mouth as she tries to restrain it. She cannot hear the conversation, only muffled tones as she turns to face Taarez, requesting a drink.

"Y'think you can just use him, and get away wit' it? Not while we're around, y'bloody cold-hearted, cotton brained lunatic". Cathryn shakes her head, ignoring what the man in front of her has to say. She closes her eyes, opening them up only after she's sure she won't lash out and hit him, staring at him with hatred.

"Well, I won't lie. I treat Kaladen like Doylak shit, fresh off my boot..."

That did it. Cathryn ignores everything else, flicking her gaze towards Tiva, throwing down her bow roughly, and it clatters to the ground. She tackles Kalium to the floor, punching him repeatedly in the face, using his hair as a means to get better access, his black locks being scrunched up and tangled in her fingers as she finally pummels her clenched fist into his neck, hissing out Elonian insults.

Kalium gasps for air, his nose and lips busted and trickling with blood, the agents behind them raising their weapons and readying to fire, however, once again they are stopped with the raised palm of their comrade. They look to each other, hesitant, holding off. Just as he thought he was able to push the auburn haired woman from his form, he's struck in between his legs by the armoured blonde. He releases a pained gasp, winded and throbbing in areas which would otherwise be a good thing, the feeling of nausea rising into his stomach. It takes all he can not to cry out in agony, if not for the woman straggling him and threatening to cut off his tongue. He watches as the woman lowers herself to his face, their noses nearly touching as she speaks, her voice barely above a whisper as she curls her mouth up into a furious snarl, "Give m'another reason. I beg of you".

She presses her dagger to the skin along his neck, no longer holding back. Coughing up sticky, crimson liquid, he replies in his usual, arrogant manner, "You know you need me alive, sooner or later". Taarez hopelessly pleads them, begging the sisters to leave him be and to leave, but its no use. Tiva turns her head to look at him, a glimmer of sorrow passing through her features, "Go."

The Asura shakes his head, beginning to protest, interrupted by both sister's as they order him out, "Taarez, go. You're not to be included in this". Kalium laughs as the ears of the little creature droop, watching as he turns away to exit the caves, the agents letting him pass without trouble, only a scowl of disapproval being shown.

Watching her friend leave, she releases a sigh, waiting for him to be out of sight before she turns to glare down at the man beneath her, "I 'ave no reason to keep you alive, other than my personal pleasure o' making you squirm and moan in pain", she smirks, watching his expression closely as she continues slowly, and purposefully, "And believe me when I say, I will no' stop, until y'cease breathing".

Clicking her tongue, Tiva dives mentally into the red pools of rage, her gaze snapping towards one of the agents circling them, a Charr. She steps in between her sister and the Charr's rifle, staring him down as he places his finger on the trigger, readying to fire. The Charr is quickly met with the cold steel of the armoured woman's weapon, as she runs his sword through his neck, the head dropping to the floor with his body and rolling along the ground to stop at the base of a display cabinet.

The reaction was instant; One by one, the agents release their fire. Cathryn barely got her reply out before the bullets rang out in the cave, bouncing from the walls and the floor as the five remaining agents aim to kill. Tilting her head, and ducking low she throws herself from Kalium's form, rolling towards her previously dropped bow and arrow, tugging out a second arrow as she manoeuvres it in between her fingers, aiming two at once. She steadies her grip in the brief second that she has, letting go of the string and the arrows fly towards their intended targets.

The move being a risky one, she doesn't go without injury as her arrows take down the two agents to their left, one arrow hitting the farthest agent in the neck, the other being shot in the temple, death interrupting his second attempt at attacking her sister, the said blonde busying herself with slamming her shield into the face of a third agent, barking out a harsh laugh as he falls to the floor.

The final two agent's weapons fall to the ground as they're disarmed, and they begin to fight with their fists, each aiming for Tiva, their closest target. She blocks with her shield, backing up and giving herself some distance before she throws her sword like a javelin towards the agent situated on her far left, the blade digging into his skin and diving through his ribcage. To her right, Cathryn knocks back another arrow, sending it flying towards her third target, the agent managing to duck his head in time to merely have his ear severed, and he crumbles to his knees, holding his ear in pain and shock, though not without sending a shot of his own, a sudden sting being felt in Cathryn's abdomen.

"Wimp", she glance down at the bullet wound, crimson beginning to seep through her leather. She grunts, shaking her head as she ignores the sensation of burning. Her fierce stare turns towards Kalium, the man lying on the floor, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief at the fallen comrades on the floor, before he turns his gaze to her. She smirks at him, her green eyes flickering in the candlelight, the reflection of the flames giving her an appearance of angered beauty, a single brow raised and her hair coiled around her neck like a scarf.

Tiva sways, walking over to the agent with the severed ear, grinning manically as she presses her boot into his head, pushing down with a large amount of force. The cracking of skulls alerts the Huntress, and she turns her head to look at what her sister was doing. She pales at what she sees.

"_Shit. It's happened. I let this happen… It's my fault."_

Under the weight of the heavy Vigil armouring, the agent chokes his last breath, blacking out as his life slowly slips away. Aware of her actions, but unable to stop herself, the anger is too much, too tempting, the option to break their skulls one by one being just too easy. She struggles to regain control, closing her eyes as her sister's voice brings her back to the surface, for a brief moment.

"Tiv'… No unnecessary deaths. Let'em bleed out, don't become a murderer, they're downed". She walks to the next agent, raising a fist and readying to pummel his face into nothingness, once again, Cathryn's voice being there to hone in onto. Her fist trembles, and she turns around.

Cathryn watches as her sister turns around, and is shocked to what she's faced with. Tiva's face, bloodied from the blood splatter she caused, and it takes all her might to not shiver at such a ghastly sight. Muttered words enter her ears from behind, and she tears her gaze away to turn to look at Kalium, currently checking himself over in a mirror.

Aiming a knee to his rear, and he stumbles forwards, before turning to face them both, "You know its not me who needs to be talked to. The moment Kaladen gets a whiff of Elona, he'll be after it like a hound would a fox".

"And you know that yer' words are nothing' against us. Back off", she narrows her eyes, her gaze flicking to her right as she sister comes into view, speaking in a monotone voice as she smears blood across the noble's lips, the man standing still at her actions. Bile rising up in her throat as she listens.

"You will not manage. You are pitiful. Pathetic, everything your cousin isn't". Tiva pauses, spreading the blood across each side of his mouth, standing back to admire her work afterwards, "That blood, is on your hands, or should I say...Lips". She takes several more steps backwards, avoiding eye-contact. She knows what she's become, the shocked expression of a little girl just weeks ago fresh in her mind, as she effortlessly tormented the teen. Breaking her ribs, and her spirit. The realisation of who the girl was, even fresher – the daughter of one of her closest friends. She was a monster.

The tips of her hair painted with blood, and her breathing raspy and gasping, as she closes her eyes, shaking her head. Trying her best to return to herself. "_Hopeless..."_

"Kormir's Cowl…." The huntress speaks up, her tone confident as she straightens herself up, "And yet Elona is nothin' compared t'those he cares for, and those who care 'bout him. Yer' wrong". Her words are drowned out by the voice of her sister, dead-panned. Emotionless. She shivers inwardly, realising, for the first time, just how important she is to Kaladen and her sister, how much length they would go for her, just as the siblings were doing as of this moment, for him.

"You're wrong. Want a single word that will keep him here?"

Kalium smirks at the siblings, listening to the blonde's words, curiosity pulling him forwards as Cathryn closes the distance between them, slowly.

"Believe m'when I say, I don't have to 'try him', like y'do". Kalium's expression changes into something unknown to her. Taken aback, she flicks her eyes from each of his own. Watching him.

Chuckling cockily, he perks a brow, "One word, hm? Pray tell". He watches as the fiery woman gathers herself, forcing herself to stand up tall, despite the still bleeding wound in her abdomen. For a moment, he's in awe of her. Her and her sister. Would any of his friends go to the lengths that these two did for his cousin? _"No, they wouldn't"._

"Me".

"Oh, the so the idiot is finally bedding you? Finally the old coot lost his innocence. Was he as pathetic in bed, as he is as a ranger?" he snaps, a chuckle escaping him, unaware that those words would be his last.

All she saw was red, and then nothing. Narrowing her eyes into a glare, she charges forwards, grabbing her dagger and thrusts it forwards into his stomach, slanting it upwards as she twists it around, impaling any organ she could blindly locate. Her free hand rises to grab at his privates, squeezing tightly and shoving them upwards, towards his pelvis. He gasps, and then screams. His voice drowning out as his breath becomes ragged from the repeated twisting of the dagger within his body. Realization flicks in his slowly, dimming eyes, and Cathryn pulls out her dagger to hold it to his neck, "Fuck you".

Tiva exhales, striding towards the two, grasping at Kalium's teeth and yanking downwards, his jaw dislocating and being nearly ripped off from the force used, blood pouring over the two woman as Cathryn takes that moment to slit his throat, slicing her dagger cleanly across with little remorse shown.

She releases the body as Cathryn stares, the last remaining family member of Kaladen Hillman slumping to the floor, dead. She steps over the corpse, the broken sounds of crying and screaming blending together as she repeatedly punches his face, using the metal knuckles to cause as much damage as possible. In a haze, she's vaguely aware of a shaking hand being placed on her shoulder.

"C'mon...We need t'get out of here. Now". Cathryn utters quietly to her sister, keeping her gaze away from the mangled body on the floor. All she can taste is the mixture of her own bile and the iron flavour of someone else's blood. She breathes slowly, in and out, tears water-falling down her cheeks as she keeps her tone as steady as possible, each word as painful as the next and each breath rattling with gasps of the guilt and horror she feels within. _"What have I done..?"_

Her attention turns back to look at Tiva, noticing her weak nod as she stands, pulling out her dagger from the destroyed corpse on the floor. Sighing quietly, as she averts her gaze to stare at the dead and dying agents on the floor, grimacing as they set off to run for their lives, shouts and yells already disturbing the night.

They barely reach the end of the tunnel before a series of loud gunshots sound, the siblings stopping dead in their tracks, stunned, "How th' hell did they fin' out so quick?!" Tiva instinctively stands in front of her sister, holding her greatsword and shield at the ready "Doesn't matter now. See if you can shoot over me".

Tiva looks over her shoulder towards her sister, her usually bright eyes dulled and filled with concern. The huntress readies her bow, notching an arrow, and giving her sister a slight nudge forwards, encouraging her to move on. Beginning their slow descent down into the depths of the tunnel.

"Get yer' face covered. Borrow one o' the agent's masks, they won't be needin' it anymore". Tiva does as Cathryn says, tugging the mask from the closest agent and concealing her face while her sister tugs up her hood, both of them tucking their blood-dyed locks away, out of sight. With a nod, they continue their journey towards the exit.

The candles are dimmed, their flames slowly beginning to fade away in to nothingness, barely a glimmer coming from the fiery stems, the tunnel walls seeming to close in on the two as they make their way to freedom.

Their breaths hitch as they catch sight of another round of bullets attacking the door, the wood splintering in all directions, causing them to duck out of the way. A single armoured agent steps through the damaged entrance, scouting the area, before he's met with an arrow to the chest, firing two rounds in the direction of his attacker, bullets only meeting the metal of Tiva's shield. Cathryn's breathing begins to labour as the wound in her abdomen begins to take a hold, and she readies two more arrows, sneaking around her sister to fire them towards a second agent who enters, taking an arrow into the ribcage, the other skimming past his cheek, leaving a graze.

He rolls to the right, only having a second to spare, shooting a multitude of poorly aimed bullets in desperation. Tiva takes a hit, her leg feeling as though it had just been set alight as the bullet lands, almost dropping her shield in the process. She turns her head in time to see her sister jumping backwards a moment too late, taking a second round in her side, hissing as she glances at the new injury.

Determination flashes through Cathryn's eyes, pushing back all of her worries as she braces a final arrow, aiming with unwavering hands. She zones in on his pistol, watching as he pulls back the catch, his finger placed along the trigger. She breaths, almost as if in meditation, waiting for her time to fire. Everything slows down around her; She can see his hands shaking, deducting that the agent in front of her his nervous, _"So he should be"._

She fires, the arrow hitting him in the wrist and causing him to drop the weapon, the impact from the gun hitting the ground causing it to release the bullet into the tunnel, leaving a small hole in the walls of the cave. No time for celebrations, Cathryn swiftly removes a knife from her leg-slot, flicking the weapon from her hands and into the air, watching it fly towards her target. She nods once as it buries itself into his neck, his body sliding downwards, and his arms and legs spread outwards in a position of submission and death.

Tiva watches her sister, panic washing over her body as she ignore the fleeting needle-like pain in her shoulder, wincing as the huntress stands up, looking around. Faint sounds of even more agents and soldiers bustling their way towards their location, dashing through the broken door, sweat beading along their brows and their weapons drawn. She throws her head to look over to her beckoning sister, her gaze flicking to the previously concealed door behind her, relief allowing her to spare a breath of hope as she dashes towards it, and past her sister, looking behind her to see Cathryn running towards the enemies, rather than away.

"Sis', come on!" She watches in horror as the distance between Cathryn and the enemies close, her sister grabbing her knife and saving it from the depths of the body her last victim, slipping back into its sheath along her leg, before spinning around and sprinting towards their escape, the other Whisper's agents turning the corner just as they slip out of view.

"Go! Quickly!"

They leap through the door, stopping dead as they're greeted with the golden sea of a corn field, sharing a bemused look towards each other, quickly brought back to the present as they hear voices in the distance.

"Shit, where are we?" Tiva's worried voice causes Cathryn to glance around their surroundings, her brows furrowed in concentration. She sighs, disappointed as she looks to the blonde next to her.

"I… I don' know", her gaze darts around, hopelessly searching for a sign of their location, tipping her head to one side as the distant yells answer her silent questioning "They're still in Ebon, there's not a chance they can get outt'a here without being seen!"

Her mind works at light's speed, working out a quick route of the city, her teeth nipping her lower lip and toying with the flesh as she looks around. _"East..."_

"I'll go have a look" Tiva darts off down the steps of the cornfield, her sister bounding straight after her, protesting in hushed whispers, "No! Y'er in heavy armour!"

"Exactly" she continues to run, Cathryn hot on her trail, cursing loudly. Much too loudly for her liking, "Keep your voice down, they'll hear us!"

Cathryn grumbles, muttering in irritation at her sister's words, her chest heaving up and down from a mixture of anxiety and adrenaline, "I'm in leather armour. I'm a ranger, n' tracking prey is my game. I can do this, and y'know it". She looks at Tiva, begging her, pleading her to let her do this, for both of them. She eyes her previously golden feathering, the blonde hair on her sibling now scattered in all directions, bloodied and matted. _"I can't look much better..."_

"I… Be careful".

"I will"

She nods, taking off, and crouching low into the ground. She closes her eyes, imagining herself to be out on a hunt, tracking a boar, or a deer. Prey. She breathes outward, raising one foot, stepping forwards, the dull throbbing in her side and abdomen giving her no quarter as she tries to focus, her leather now coated with numerous splashes of red. Her other foot follows. Step by step she approaches a clearing, pausing as she hears a patrol of soldiers marching past. Peering through the corn, she spots a group of three, their eyes scanning the shadows, causing her to lower herself further into the dirt.

The sun had long since started to go down, the sky alight with the orange orb as day fades into night, clouds painted with the warm colours of dusk. She would have thought it to be beautiful, if she had only time enough to look up and admire the view. She surveys the area, slowly turning to look over her shoulder, to where Tiva was hiding, signalling with her hands.

**'Three ahead; Stay low'. **

The signal was simple, and her sister seemed to recognise them as she returns a nod. Cathryn reaches into her quiver, pulling out three arrows, her auburn hair beginning to peek our from under her hood as she keeps her gaze on her targets ahead. She calculates the direction, and the lack of wind. The distance, and her ability, before raising her aim into the air on a diagonal level, letting the three arrows loose, one by one, in quick succession, the barrage landing in their designated target.

She sends another signal over her shoulder, once sure neither solider would get back up.

**'Safe'.**

They emerge from the shadows, creeping through the streets and listening intently for any sound of an approaching patrol, the roads oddly silent. Turning right, their escape route is directly in front of them, neither one of them daring to breath, as they hide behind a wall, peeking out from the cover.

They take the steps of their hunters, slowly advancing, keeping in the shadows. The illumination of

stairs just in front of them by meters. Reaching their destination after what seems like eternity, they peer over the railing, Cathryn nodding to acknowledge the whispered tones of her sister.

"On your lead, sis'".

"...Righ'. Let's go".

She gulps, moving to step forwards until she tugged backwards into the shadows, a patrol pausing just a short distance away from their location, a thoughtful hum escaping the leader. Slowly, his gaze turns to them, barely missing spotting them as they quickly duck down. They tense, straining their lungs as they refuse to breathe, Tiva squinting her eyes as she daren't even blink, tears beginning to form as her eyes start to water from the stillness.

"They're not here. Let's try down there. We might get lucky".

The sisters release a breath of relief, nodding at each other as the patrol group moves on. They set off at a run, the exit coming closer and closer into view, and Cathryn can't help but grin, hopeful that they've made it, bits of the tall foundations crumbling to the floor, rattling along the ground mockingly.

As they reach the crossroads, a third patrol comes into view, climbing up a staircase from the midsection of the city, spotting them running towards their freedom, "There they are!" Tiva muffles a scream behind a hand, the sounds coming out as a mere squeak as Cathryn yelps and dashes in the opposite direction, away from the exit, dragging Tiva along with her. They dart down the second stairway to their right, leading to where the patrol came from, the guards in pursuit. Cathryn fumbles for an arrow, several dropping onto the floor in her struggle, twisting her body to fire it behind her, and into the body of a single guard, not bothering to waste time in watching him fall to the ground, being pushed down the stairs by her sister, tumbling head over heels to the bottom, a bullet kissing her temples, adding to her list of injuries.

She finds herself being yanked to her feet, following Tiva as they round yet another corner, to their right, charging up yet another flight of stairs towards the exit, panting breathlessly, the walls of the buildings they pass being only blurred images, their eyes set only on the road ahead.

As they reach the top of the stairs, drunken merry-makers flood outside the Founders Flagon Hearth inn, unaware as to what was going on as they enjoy their night. They sprint past, their exit once again coming closer into view, and she grabs at the air behind her, catching her sister's hand in her own, reassuring herself that she's there. _"I can't lose her..."_

They fly through the Postern Gate and into the quarry, the site void of workers. Scampering low in the dirt, Tiva prods Cathryn quietly and motions to the closest hill, where guards stand on alert. The hooded huntress nods, and they duck lower into the sanded area, scouting the path ahead as they make their way.

Pushing themselves forwards, each ignoring the growing, burning sensation of pain spreading through their bodies, Tiva grasping at her shoulder, limping after her sister, following every movement to the best of her abilities.

Masking her sounds, Cathryn sneaks forwards, her mint green eyes never once leaving the party above them, the guards unaware of them, and she presses her body against the walls as close as possible, feeling every stray rock beneath her boots. She pauses as she hears the guards talking, cursing inwardly as they turn to walk towards the gate, and straight towards the area above them.

She leaps upwards, digging her leather gauntlets into the nooks of the walls, using a hand to drag her sister upwards with her. Tiva, scrambling with her sister, clings to Cathryn and the wall like a spider, the hairs on the back of her neck tingling as the watchmen walk straight above them, sliding down only when they leave their sight.

"Go!" she breaths, out of breath from the struggles of escape, and they dash through the final exit, and into the open plains of the Fields of Ruin, stopping for a moment to lean over with their hands on their knees, their eyes locking onto one another, basking in the relief they see on each other's face.

"What now?"

"I… I'd say a cave, bu'… They're all filled wit' spiders". Tiva shivers at the thought. Spiders being at the top of her list of things to hate. She cannot stand the giant spiders which inhabit most of the caves, their eight legs, crawling along the walls, the hairs along their body; Sticky and prickling, and their black, beady eyes, glimmering in the darkness.

"How about th'place I showed you? In th'town of Nolan?" her sister's voice removes the thoughts from her mind, the nightmarish images fading as she nods slowly, pondering.

"Perhaps..."

"Either way, we need t'get outta here".

"Agreed… We can't stay in one place for too long".

Cathryn pulls herself straight, forgetting for a moment, the wounds located on her abdomen and side, hissing as she inwardly curses. Turning around, she walks ahead with new courage and strength, self-assured that they got out alive, and yet an underlying feeling of guilt tugs at her gut for getting them into such a mess in the first place. She offers her sister her arm, smiling half-heartedly as she's swatted away in Tiva's stubborness.

Ahead, their path awaits, a journey of hiding and ducking in the shadows, the arrows remaining in her quiver shining brightly in the light of the slow-rising moon, a beautiful ending to a dreadful night. As they limp to their new destination, the sisters cannot help but thank whatever Gods granted them a bond so strong, and a family member purer than the glimmering stars in the sky.

And yet, both of them know, that this is only the beginning, and there was so much more to come.


End file.
